worldthumbwrestlingfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Thumbmir Kozlov
Thumbmir Kozlov (born April 27, 1972) is a Soviet Russian professional Thumb Wrestler working for the World Thumb Wrestling Federation. He is also trained in freestyle wrestling, rugby, football, sambo, kickboxing, judo, and mixed martial arts. He was trained as a professional wrestler by Jonathumb Clawly and is played by Chris "The Connman" Conn. Early Career Growing up on the mean streets of Soviet Russia, Kozlov developed a smash mouth style of fighting. He took a keen interest in becoming the best pure fighter in the world. And took up Sambo, kickboxing, judo and mixed martial arts. He became Soviet Russia's Kickboxing Champion in 1992 and 1993. In 1994 he travelled to the USA and became USA Open Heavyweight Sambo Champion and in 1995 became USKBA International Heavyweight Grappling Champion. In 1996 he turned his attention to Judo winning the USA Judo Championship in 97', 98' and 1999. Then in 2000 he turned his sights to Mixed Martial Arts and most notably UTFC. Ultimate Thumb Fighting Championship (2001 - 2009) In January 2001 after months of negotiating Kozlov was officially signed to UTFC. Kozlov was 280lbs at this time but really wanted to get into the Heavyweight division which is 206 to 265lbs so for 4 months he dieted and reached his goal by May 2001. In June 2001 he made his debut defeating Thumb Mir in 15 seconds. Then in July he defeated Thumbdy Couture. In August he defeated Thumb Monson to become the #1 contender for the UFC Heavyweight Championship. The current Champion was unbeaten Thumb Shamrock and they were scheduled to fight in January 2002. However during their fight Shamrock hit Kozlov with a kick to the head at the same time Kozlov kicked Shamrock. Both were knocked out. Kozlov wasn't medically cleared til January 2003 while Shamrock had to vacate the title. In his return match still #1 contender Kozlov defeated Thumbdy Coture for his first UFC Championship. He would hold this title for 2 years. Until February 2005 when Shamrock returned and requested a match, Shamrock used an illegal low blow to defeat Kozlov for the Championship. Still not giving up Kozlov would become #1 contender again in September 2006. He would get his second UFC Championship in January 2007. He would hold this Championship for another 2 years until April 2009 when he lost to Shamrock. World Thumb Wrestling Federation After his loss to Shamrock in April 2009 Jonathumb Clawly would see him and ask him if he wanted to become a Professional Thumb wrestler. Kozlov wanting to add WTWF Heavyweight Champion to his list of accolades said yes. Clawly would train him for two months telling him to incoperate his other fighting styles into his wrestling and would teach him smash mouth wrestling. Clawly would then book him for his debut match on the inaugural episode of ThumbDown! In a match against jobber Chad Collyer because Collyer is a jobber it is more than likely that Kozlov will win. He was originally supposed to be apart of the Royal Thumble Match but he was taken out and will now commentate on that match with Clawly. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Battering ram to an oncoming or diving opponent' **'Iron Curtain' Signature Moves *'Turnbuckle Toss' Nicknames *'"The Moscow Mauler"' **'"The Soviet Cyborg"' Entrance Music *'"Pain"' by Jim Johnston Gimmick Kozlov's gimmick is that of a patriotic Soviet Russian Sombo Warrior who has master tons of fighting styles and wants to add Professional Wrestling to that list. Championships and accomplishments Kickboxing *'Soviet Russia Kick Boxing Federation' **Soviet Russia Kickboxing Champion (1992 and 1993) Sambo *'USA Heavyweight Sambo Championships **USA Open Heavyweight Sambo Champion (1994) ***USKBA International Heavyweight Grappling Champion (1995) Judo *'USA Judo Championships''' **USA Judo Open Champion (1997, 1998, 1999) Mixed Martial Arts *'Ultimate Thumb Fighting Championship' **UFC Heavyweight Champion (2 times) Professional Wrestling *'World Thumb Wrestling Federation' See Also *List of WTWF Wrestlers *Jonathumb Clawly *Royal Thumble Match (2009) *ThumbDown! *Inaugural ThumbDown! *WTWF Heavyweight Championship of the World *WTWF Intercontinental Championship *Intercontinental Championship Tournament